Daddy's Little Girl
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: It has been 15 years since the Gozer incident. Ray and Denise's daughter, Danielle is now a teenager that wants nothing to do with the Ghostbuster business. Can Ray reconnect with his daughter while an enemy from the past returns? Sequel to Parenthood
1. Teenager

_Hey-O! This story has been in the making for a while now and now here it is! The next chapter in Ray and Denise's lives together!_

* * *

Ray smiled as he stood outside the front door, looking out at the neighborhood. Life had been good to him. He was making some good money with his job as a ghostbuster. He was happily married to his wife of 16 years, Denise. Together they had their 15-year-old daughter, Danielle. Ray sighed happily watching the paperboy toss the daily newspaper onto the porch. He was enjoying life.

Ray picked up the newspaper and went inside the house. Denise was in the kitchen cooking up some breakfast.

"Well, well", she smiled. "You're up early today, hun."

"Got a busy day", Ray smiled as he sat down. "What's for breakfast?"

"Waffles", Denise answered setting a plate in front of him.

She smiled and sat down with him, putting on her reading glasses and taking a look at the newspaper as he ate. The two of them enjoyed the peace and quiet until their teenage daughter came down the stairs. As much as they loved their daughter, they wished she could just be herself. Lately she had been acting different, trying to be like the popular teenagers in the city, wearing the latest fashion and taking part in the latest trends.

"Morning, Mom", Danielle said. "Morning, Dad."

"Morning, Dani", Ray smiled as he ate.

"Hungry?" Denise asked. "I made extra waffles for you."

"I'm not really hungry", Danielle answered. "I'll just have some juice."

Denise sighed as she watched her daughter walk to the refrigerator. Teenagers were so different these days, always thinking what was cool was what was best.

"Are you still coming shopping with me?" Ray asked.

Lately, their daughter had been pulling away from them, being more distant than she ever was. Ray was doing all he can to reconnect with his little girl.

"Yeah, sure", Danielle answered.

"Honey, Egon called earlier", Denise said. "He said he needs to talk to you about the last PKE readings he had been getting recently."

"He's been getting a lot of those lately", Ray said. "I hope it's nothing..."

He stopped when he noticed something different about Danielle. He stood and walked over to her.

"What is that?" he asked pointing to her ankle. "What did you do to your ankle?"

"Nothing", she answered turning away to keep him from seeing.

"No, turn around."

Danielle sighed and turned back showing the decorated tattoo of a butterfly on her ankle. She smiled turning back to look at him.

"It's not a real tattoo", she said.

"Then what do you call that?" Ray asked. "Why do you have that?"

"It's a decal", Danielle answered. "Everyone's wearing them."

"Dani, this is getting ridiculous", he said getting annoyed with this new attitude of hers. "If everyone jumped off the Brooklyn bridge, would you jump too?"

"I am not a little girl anymore, Dad. I can make my own decisions."

Ray crossed his arms and sighed shaking his head. His patience with her was running thin.

"Dani, if you want to come with me today, get rid of it", he said. "And while you're at it, you should take off some of the makeup you're wearing. You have a lot of it on."

"Mom!" Danielle gasped. "My makeup looks okay, doesn't it?"

"Well..." Denise said trying not to hurt her daughter's feelings. "A little goes a long way, you know."

Danielle sighed and looked away as she turned back to the stairs.

"Fine", she grumbled.

Ray and Denise watched as she left the room before looking down.

"Ray, do you think we were a little hard on her?" Denise asked.

"We needed to be hard", he answered. "Did you see her? What happened to our little girl?"


	2. Bonding Sort Of?

Ray sighed as he drove the car with Danielle. She insisted on picking up her friends so they could really go shopping. He was really unhappy. He wanted to go shopping with Danielle alone. He wanted to bond with his daughter. Ray looked at her, noticing she looked more happy to see her friends than to be with her own father.

"Dani!" her friends squealed.

Ray pulled the car over letting Danielle's friends get in. Danielle got in the back seat, leaving Ray to drive in the front alone. He sighed feeling unhappy. The only thing that could be heard in the car was the girls talking loudly in the back seat. He rolled his eyes, looking annoyed as he tried to ignore their talks about boys and fashion. What really got him annoyed was when one of Danielle's friends climbed over the seat and turned up the radio loud enough for everyone on the street to hear. Ray frowned as he spent the rest of the ride listening to the girls sing along to Tainted Love by Soft Cell.

_"Sometimes I feel I've got to...run away  
__I've got to...get away  
__From the pain you drive into the heart of me  
__The love we share seems to go nowhere"_

Ray sighed as he turned off the radio.

"Dad!" Danielle whined. "What was that for? We were listening to that!"

"I can't", Ray said. "It's just too much for me."

"Get with the times, Mr. Stantz", one of the other girls said. "Everyone listens to this song."

"Not me", he said. "I prefer the music of the past."

* * *

The majority of the afternoon was spent with Ray paying for whatever Danielle and her friends got at the mall. Danielle hardly talked to him at all unless it had to to with asking for things.

Ray got really annoyed when he noticed the boys at the mall take notice of Danielle. Looked like it was time for him to start scaring the boys away from his daughter.

"Dani", he said. "I need to go talk to Egon. Do you want to come with me?"

Danielle looked at Ray then looked back at her friends who were giggling as they looked at other things in the store. She was having so much fun and didn't want it to end.

"You go ahead", she said. "I'll get a ride home."

Ray sighed sadly and nodded. He kissed the top of her head and turned to leave. Danielle watched him, wondering if she should've gone. The thought lasted for a moment until she turned and joined her friends.


	3. Fight

"So what was the deal with your dad?" Danielle's friends asked. "I thought he was done with all that crazy ghost stuff?"

"I guess not", she shrugged.

Danielle sighed as she sat with her friends at the mall. Everyone thought she came from a family of nutballs. Her dad with his ghost theories and her mom for supporting and working with everyone crazy who believed in that stuff. Everyone though she was crazy too. Danielle denied that she was crazy, that she believed in any of that. She wanted to fit in desperately.

"Well, look who it is."

Danielle and her friends looked up to see Amber Stride, the so-called queen bee of school and her group of followers.

"If it isn't the little ghost!" Amber laughed. "Is Daddy and his group of psychos coming to get you?"

Her group of friends laughed as hard as they could to something as lame as what she said. Danielle's friends looked at Danielle wondering what she was going to do. These jokes and torment had been going on for years. She was going to snap sooner or later.

"Stuff it, Amber", Danielle said.

The followers gasped and looked at Amber. Her face was getting red with rage.

"What?" she asked. "What did you say, you little freak?"

"You heard me", Danielle said. "I am so sick and tired of all the crap you put me through. Why don't you just get a life?"

Amber just looked at her with a straight face before pushing her. Danielle looked at her and pushed her back. The two girls pushed each other until it became a fight.

* * *

Denise and Ray looked at Egon worried. They recently did a job that nearly killed Egon. Ever since then, he had been acting very strange, as if he were hiding something. Lately, Egon had been getting strange and high PKE readings.

"Egon, are you sure you're okay?" Denise asked. "You know you can always talk to us."

"I'm fine", he answered. "Ray, we should discuss the readings that I've been getting for the past few hours. They're very suspicious, always coming during late hours of the night, here in this building."

"Let me see."

Ray and Egon looked at the readings. Danielle opened the door, walking in looking upset and tussled.

"Dani!" Denise gasped. "Baby, what happened?"

"I got in a fight with Amber Stride", Danielle answered. "She was calling me a freak and you guys insane, then she pushed me."

"Dani, you got blood on you!" Ray said looking at her.

"It's Amber's. I punched her in the nose."

"Damn!" Peter laughed. "Your girl's a scrapper!"

"Peter!" Denise gasped in disapproval.

"What?" he asked. "You should be proud of her. She drew blood!"

"I didn't want to fight Amber", Danielle said. "But she made me so mad. Mom, Dad, I can't take it anymore! This is all your fault!"

"Our fault?" Denise asked. "What are you talking about?"

"If it wasn't for Dad and his crazy theories, then maybe I could be treated normally", she explained.

"Honey, your dad's theories is what brought me and him together. Your father's intelligence is what makes him unique."

"This is your fault too. If you didn't support his crazy theories..."

Danielle got up and walked upstairs, leaving everyone in silence.


	4. Dani Doesn't Believe

Denise and Ray looked up the stairs after Danielle left.

"Ray", she said. "What are we going to do about this?"

"I don't know", he said. "I've been worried something like this would happen."

Denise sighed and wrapped her arms around him. Neither of them knew what to do. They were not good at handling people who didn't believe in ghosts. Danielle was a teenager. It would be embarrassing for her if they had to protect her against bullies.

"Kids", Peter shrugged with a smile. "You learn to love them."

Denise shook her head. Peter was still unhelpful when it came to things like that. Ray looked at her and went upstairs to talk to Danielle. He found her in the bathroom, cleaning up the cuts and washing the blood off.

"Dani", he said. "Are you alright?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Dad", she said.

"We're going to have to", Ray said. "You know you mother and I don't want to see you hurt like this."

"Yeah, right", Danielle scoffed. "I've been hurting like this for a long time, Dad. Everyone in school thinks I'm a freak cause of you and Mom. They think I believe this crazy ghost stuff."

"But, you do believe in it. You remember the story your mother and I told you about when you were born."

"I used to believe it", she said. "But I don't see any proof of it actually happening. How do I know it happened?"

Danielle dried her face off and went to the bedroom, laying down in Ray's bed. Ray looked at her and sat down with her.

"Dani, these theories I have are not crazy", he said. "They're true. Everyone here knows it."

"Try explaining your theories to a bunch of high school students", she said looking away. "No one believes."

Ray sighed and patted her shoulder. He didn't know how to fix the problem with Danielle, but he had to figure out something.


	5. Darlynn

"Hey", Denise said as she came upstairs.

Danielle was still laying in bed, refusing to talk to anyone. She sighed and walked over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed. She put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Your dad told me about what you said", Denise said.

"Yeah?" Danielle said. "What about it? Are you going to tell me those crazy stories again? How a ghost wanted to possess me when I was born? How Dad was possessed by this so-called ghost?"

"Honey, please. Those stories are true."

"Then where's the proof?" she asked. "Where are the long-term side effects? Why doesn't anyone else talk about it? Why wasn't it in the news? Face it, Mom. You and Dad are both crazy for believing this stuff. And I'm not you guys. I don't believe in this ghost stuff or any of it."

Danielle got up and walked away to the fire pole. She held onto it as she slid down it, not wanting to talk to anyone.

"I'll see you guys later", she mumbled as she walked out the door.

Ray watched her feeling sad. What happened to his little girl? Where was the young girl that adored her daddy and supported him in everything he did?

* * *

Danielle wiped the tears from her eyes as she walked down the street. She sighed remembering how far home was from the firehouse. Hopefully she could catch a bus or something. Danielle sighed as she began crossing the street without looking. She screamed as a car came and hit her, knocking her onto the street.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" a girl said as she got out.

Danielle looked up at the girl and saw she looked around the same age as her. The girl had brown eyes and messy thick, dark hair.

"I'm Darlynn", she said holding her hand out.

"Danielle", Danielle answered taking her hand and getting up.

"Is there anyway I can repay you?" Darlynn asked. "I'm not going to get sued, am I? Your parents aren't going to tell my parents and get me in trouble, are they?"

"No!" she answered. "No, it's okay. Calm down. I would appreciate it if you could give me a ride home."

"A ride? No problem."

Darlynn helped Danielle to her car and helped her inside. She got into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Do you mind if I make a quick stop?" she asked. "Just need to let my dad know where I'm going."

"Whatever", Danielle answered looking out the window.

Darlynn looked at her and looked away as she drove. Danielle sighed as she crossed her arms, leaning against the door, bored. She didn't even notice they were going in the direction she just came from. Danielle looked up as the car stopped and was surprised to see them back at the firehouse.

"Hi, Daddy!" Darlynn waved.

Danielle gasped when she saw Peter wave back. Darlynn was Peter's daughter?

* * *

_Darlynn belongs to Alfa Kay. thanks to her for letting me use her_


	6. Dani's Attitude

Danielle looked at Peter and looked back at Darlynn in shock. Peter had a daughter? She looked at Darlynn seeing she looked nothing like Dana. Who was the mother? Danielle watched as Peter hugged Darlynn with a smile.

"Wait a minute!" Danielle said. "Wait a minute! Whoa, back up! Peter is your dad?"

"Yeah", she answered. "Why else would we be here?"

"Dana had a baby with Peter?" she shuddered in disgust.

"No, I didn't", Peter said. "Dana and I never married."

The ghostbusters looked at him surprised. This was news to all of them. Then again Peter was never one to share his personal life.

"If you didn't marry Dana, then who is Darlynn's mother?" Denise asked.

"My wife, Donna", Peter answered. "And let me tell you, she's a lot more better than Dana."

Danielle growled in frustration. This whole Ghostbuster business was crazy and these people were crazy. She turned away and walked out of the firehouse desperate to get out of that place. Danielle didn't care what Ray or Denise said. She did not believe in ghosts and she wanted nothing to do with the ghost busting business.

"Hey."

Danielle turned to see Darlynn following her in the car.

"What do you want?" she asked crossing her arms. "I don't want to go back to the firehouse."

"Okay", Darlynn said. "Did you still want a ride home?"

Danielle sighed and looked away. She shook her head in frustration and got in the car. She her eyes looking out the window instead of looking at Darlynn.

"Why do you put up with that crap?" she asked. "This ghost business? You can't tell me you believe in it."

"Dad always talks about it like a joke", Darlynn said. "But yeah, I believe in it. Dad's always coming home covered in slime. If ghosts aren't real, then were does the slime come from? Have you met Slimer?"

Danielle looked out the window trying to ignore what she was saying. She didn't want to hear anymore about ghosts.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Darlynn asked. "We can get something to eat and get to know each other."

"Fine", Danielle asked.

* * *

Ray was in the lab with Egon looking over the equipment. He was hoping working would keep his mind off Danielle. He wanted to know why she was acting like this. It couldn't have been just her friends, it had to be something else bothering her.

"Ray?"

Denise walked into the lab carrying a tray of food for them. She sat down next to Ray and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Are you alright, honey?" she asked.

"Just thinking about Dani", Ray answered. "Do you think she's acting this way because of me?"

"I don't know why she's acting like this. Ray, I don't think it has anything to do with you. Don't blame yourself."

Ray shook his head.

"No", he said. "I have to disagree. I think Dani and I need to spend some more time together. Maybe then she can get her attitude under control."


	7. Settling Down for the Night

"Do you want to meet some friends of mine?" Darlynn asked. "They're really sweet kids. Dad says they look up to me as a big sister."

"Who are they that your dad knows them?" Danielle asked.

"Junior ghostbusters", she smiled. "These kids love what our dads do and are training to be just like them."

"Junior ghostbusters?"

Danielle was completely speechless. She couldn't believe that a group of kids was interested in this stuff. She did not understand why people liked ghost business or wanted to go into that for a career.

"You'll like them", Darlynn smiled.

She turned on the radio and sang along with the rather old song that people still seemed to like.

_"All right now, baby it's alright now..."_ Darlynn sang

Danielle sighed looking out the window. She felt surrounded by insane people who talked about nothing but ghosts. She wished she could have normal parents like everyone else.

* * *

Denise sighed as she sat down on the bed with Ray laying beside her. They were both tired after a really long day, and Danielle's attitude didn't help much.

"Time to grab about 40 million winks", Peter yawned.

"Yeah, 40 million winks", Slimer repeated.

"What are we going to do about Dani?" Denise asked as she crawled under the covers with Ray.

"I'll call her up, first thing in the morning", Ray yawned. "Hopefully she still likes the same things she did when she was a little girl. Take her to Liberty Island to the Statue of Liberty, go down to Times Square, everything we can."

"Alright, but don't push her too far. She's at that age where she will fight back."

"Goodnight, gentlemen", Egon said laying down in bed.

"Goodnight!" Peter replied.

Slimer flew to the light switch and smirked mischievously. He grabbed the switch and playfully shut the lights on and off. Peter glared at Slimer, letting him know he wasn't finding it amusing and wasn't in the mood for any fun. Slimer frowned and shut the lights off, letting everyone sleep in peace.

Ray sighed as he just laid in bed with his arm around Denise. He desperately wanted to reconnect with Danielle and try to see if they could still get along. He didn't want their only daughter to hate them for the rest of their lives. Denise looked up at Ray, noticing he wasn't sleeping.

"Honey, it's going to be okay", she said touching his cheek softly.

Ray nodded and kept his arm wrapped around her and closed his eyes to go to sleep.


	8. The Boogeyman Returns

"Hey, guys!" Darlynn smiled.

"Lynn!" the kids smiled as they got up and hugged her.

Danielle looked at them and rolled her eyes. The junior ghostbusters were nothing but a group consisting of three kids. Were these the only ones that her father and his friends thought could help run the business? Darlynn chuckled as she pulled away and looked at Danielle.

"Guys, this is Danielle", she said. "She's Ray's daughter. Dani, these are the junior ghostbusters. Donald, Catherine, and Jason."

"Hey", Danielle shrugged.

"Hi, Dani!" the kids said surrounding her. "Is Ray really your dad? Is he cool? Do you see ghosts all the time with him? How come we never see you with them?"

She backed away from them, not answering any of their questions. Her life was none of their business.

"The kids are having a sleepover", Darlynn said. "Dad wanted me to stay here and make sure no ghosts come."

"Don't tell me you're training to be one of them", Danielle sighed.

"I might be. Maybe not. Don't knock it till you try it. You can stay here with us if you want."

She looked at her and the kids and sighed. She had nothing better to do, so why not?

* * *

Ray and Denise slept together in peace, along with the rest of the ghostbusters. All except for Egon who had woken up in the middle of the night. Everyone was awoken when Slimer screamed and made a loud noise. Everyone jumped up trying to figure out what the noise was and what was happening. They all gasped when they saw an enemy they hadn't seen in a long time. The boogeyman had returned.

"The boogeyman's back!" Winston said as he jumped out of bed, grabbing his proton pack.

Everyone got out of bed and grabbed their packs. Denise glared as she got up and joined them.

"Back off, creep", she said crouching to engage in combat. "I've been taking Jujitsu classes."

"You're mine now, ghostbusters!" the boogeyman said in his raspy voice.

He growled as he took off running toward them.

"We're talking full stream", Winston said. "Hit it!"

The ghostbusters aimed their blasters and hit the boogeyman at full power. Unfortunately, instead of sending him back to the closet, they sent him flying out the window. The boogeyman growled as he got up and started running out into the real world.

"He's heading through the alley!" Peter said.

"Let's go!" Egon said.

"Let's get him!" Slimer cheered.


	9. The Boogeyman Escapes

Denise followed the ghostbusters out into the alleyway where the boogeyman was last seen. They ran to different corners of the alley, but saw no sign of the boogeyman.

"Where'd he go?" Peter asked.

"He's got to be here somewhere", Winston said.

Ray walked down to the end of the alley trying to find him. He had no concern when he felt something wet drip onto his head. Guessed it was going to rain. The boogeyman gave a wheezing roar as he jumped down from the fire escape above him.

"Ray!" Denise yelled as he fell back into the others.

"Egon, blast him!"

The boogeyman walked toward Egon. Instead of doing anything, Egon just stood there shaking. Everyone watched as the boogeyman took a deep breath and gave a soft blow of negative energy, sending Egon off his feet. The boogeyman laughed as he hopped out of the alley, down the street.

"Great", Peter said getting up. "Boogey's back and he's loose in New York."

"Right", Ray agreed. "And that means ever kid in the city's endanger."

"Including the junior ghostbusters!" Winston added.

"Darlynn's with the kids", Peter pointed out. "We should give her a call and tell her what's going on."

"Should we tell Danielle?" Denise asked.

"Although she doesn't believe in ghosts, we should tell her", Ray said. "We don't know where the boogeyman's going. He could go to our house and try to hurt her."

* * *

Danielle listened half interested as Donald sat in the middle of the room telling a ghost story. Catherine and Jason looked at him scared, while Darlynn listened with full interest with a smile on her face.

"Then, the horrible creature moved toward the bed. Its long, ugly toe claws clicking on the floor. The creature's yellow teeth glistened, the slimy mouth drooled onto the bed covers as he reached out toward the boy."

Danielle yawned as she listened. So far this story wasn't even scary.

"Closer", Donald continued. "Closer! Closer!"

"Donald, stop!" Catherine cried, making him stop.

"What's wrong, Catherine?" he asked. "Scared?"

"Course not", she answered. "It's just that...that it's getting late."

"Yeah, late", Jason said. "My mom said if I don't get a good night's rest, no more sleepovers."

"Oh, get over it", Danielle said. "That wasn't even scary. I know way scarier stories."

"Ooh, like what?" Darlynn asked. "Tell us!"

"Which would you like to hear? The abandoned theme park with a possessed mascot costume? The man who kills people and wears their skin and eats the bodies? Ooh, I know. How about the creature that has no face, has six tentacles and abducts children in the woods?"

"Dani!" Catherine cried. "That's too scary!"

Their fun was interrupted when the PKE meter the kids had started going crazy.

"That's weird", Jason said picking it up. "This old PKE meter Egon gave me, it's showing negative readings."

"So what does that mean?" Danielle asked.

Everyone jumped when they heard a loud sound.

"What was that?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know", Donald shrugged.

"Let me call my dad", Catherine said picking up the phone. "Maybe the guys can help us out."


	10. The Boogeyman is Here

Everyone went back inside the firehouse and looked at the closet from where the boogeyman came through. The door had a large gaping hole in it and the boogeyman's realm was inside for all to see.

"Okay, here's the jackpot question", Peter said crossing his arms. "How did the boogeyman get out of his in between place?"

"I'm afraid it's my fault, Peter", Egon said ashamed. "He sensed my fear."

"You afraid?" Winston asked.

"That fall I took off the building terrified me", he said. "The more I tried to hide it, the more scared I became. The boogeyman sensed my fear and it was enough for him to break out."

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Denise asked. "We could've helped you."

"You all thought I was really brave", he explained. "I guess I just didn't want to let you down."

Denise shook her head and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Egon hugged her back, feeling grateful for the kindness he was giving her.

"Well, now what we have to do is nail that sucker", Winston said.

"That won't be easy", he shrugged. "The boogeyman's not a ghost, he's a solid manifestation. So our proton packs have little effect on him."

Everyone's plans to catch the boogeyman was interrupted when the phone rang. They honestly hoped they weren't being called out for another job. That one would have to be put off until they caught the boogeyman.

"Ghostbusters", Egon answered. "Oh, hello Darlynn. What's up?"

_"Egon, I'm with the junior ghostbusters and something weird's happening", _Darlynn answered. _"Their PKE meter's going crazy. Negative readings with a balanace of -9."_

"-9?! That's the reading for the boogeyman! Get out of there now! He's coming your way. Wait outside, we'll be right over!"

"What's going on, Egon?" Ray asked.

"The boogeyman's going to the kids!" he answered. "Let's go!

* * *

"What did he say?" Catherine asked worried.

"We have to go outside", Darlynn answered. "Egon said the boogeyman's coming."

"Boogeyman?" Danielle chuckled. "You've got to be kidding me. The boogeyman's nothing more than a ghost story."

Danielle laughed hard, not believing a word anyone was saying. The fun was ruined when they saw a large white monster with hooves and sharp yellow teeth coming inside the bedroom, growling.

"No, my child", he rasped. "The boogeyman is here!"

The children gasped and backed away to the wall. Danielle's jaw dropped as she stared at the monster in disbelief. Darlynn put on a brave face, ready to fight the monster if needed.


	11. Failure

As the kids cowered in fear and Darlynn looked ready to fight, Danielle started to laugh.

"Nice costume", she said. "Who is that? Peter? Dad?"

She walked toward the boogeyman continuing to laugh. She looked at him and touched his face.

"Okay, okay, you made your point. Take off the stupid costume. You got the kids scared enough to believe in ghosts. The joke is over."

The boogeyman growled as he hit Danielle across the face, sending her flying. The kids gasped as they watched her hit the wall while the he walked toward her. He grabbed her by her shirt and held her close to his face.

"You look familiar", he growled.

"Go to hell", Danielle spat in his face.

The boogeyman roared as he shook her in his hand. Just who did this little brat think she was? He opened his mouth wide enough, looking like he was going to devour her.

"Freeze, boogey!"

Everyone turned to see the Ghostbusters running into the room, aiming their proton blasters at the boogeyman.

"Let my daughter go, you monster!" Denise said.

"Daughter?"

The boogeyman looked at Danielle and looked at Ray and Denise, seeing the resemblance between them.

"You want her?" he growled in his raspy voice. "Come and get her."

The boogeyman roared as loud as he can, blowing the ghostbusters back against the wall.

"Mom! Dad!" Danielle cried out.

He kept his arm wrapped tightly around her as he jumped over the ghostbusters, jumping out of the window. The boogeyman hopped down the road, taking Danielle with him.

"Mom! Dad!" she yelled.

"Dani!" Ray yelled as the monster got away with his daughter.

"Dani!"

The ghostbusters and Darlynn ran to the window to find the boogeyman was long gone. Denise looked around the street and sidewalks with sad eyes.

"The monster's got my baby", she said.

"I always said that boogeyman has a big mouth", Winston frowned.

The kids crawled out from under their blankets still scared. Their heroes couldn't stop the boogeyman and even watched as he kidnapped Ray and Denise's teenage daughter.

"Is he gone?" Jason asked.

"For now", Winston answered. "Are you kids okay?"

"Sure, I think so", the kids answered. "Sure, we're junior ghostbusters."

"Let's get back to headquarters", Egon said. "I have an idea that might work against the boogeyman."

"Nothing that'll hurt Danielle, right?" Ray asked.


	12. Boogeyman's New Realm

"Put me down, you freak!" Danielle yelled as the boogeyman carried her through the city. "Where are you taking me?"

The boogeyman gave a raspy growl as he walked toward an abandoned amusement park She continued struggling to get out of his grip, making him hold onto her even tighter.

"This is payback for what your father did to me", he said.

"That probably happened before I was born", she said. "What does this have to do with me?"

He growled as he raised his hand, sending electricity out. Danielle yelled out as the electricity went through her body as the boogeyman held her as he opened the gates to the park

"Ah, the perfect place for fear to grow and thrive", he rasped. "Let the ghostbusters come. Now I'm ready."

He chuckled as he carried Danielle into the park.

"You really are a monster, aren't you?" she asked showing the first amount of fear. "What are you planning on doing with me?"

"Making your parents' worst fears come true", he laughed evilly.

* * *

Denise was pacing back and forth in the lab as Egon went to work on some invention. He'd better hurry up soon. The ghostbusters remembered how dangerous the boogeyman was and they knew they would show no mercy now that he had Danielle.

"When do you expect this will be finished?" Ray nervously asked.

It was clear to everyone he and Denise were worried about their daughter's safety, now that her life was on the line.

"It's finished!" Egon said.

"Great!" Winston smiled. "What is it?"

"This is an atomic destablizer. It can convert solid matter into its inferior counterpart."

"Aren't you glad you asked?" Peter asked Winston.

"This will vaporize the boogeyman into a ghost long enough for us to catch him just like any other ghost", Ray realized as he held it. "Alright, now let's take this thing and get this monster so we can get our daughter back!"

The ghostbusters ran out the door to the Ecto-One. They drove through the city to find Danielle and the boogeyman.

"Question, Egon", Winston said. "Exactly how are we going to find Mr. B?"

"Fortunately, even though the boogeyman's not a standard ghost, he still leaves a strong supernatural trail", Egon said holding up the PKE meter. "And we're getting closer."

The ghostbusters drove through the city as fast as they could. The PKE meter led them to the abandoned amusement park, leaving them with a nervous feeling in the pit of their stomachs.

"Boy, they don't make them like this anymore", Winston said looking at the gates.

"They never made them like this", Peter said as the gate opened. "The boogeyman's been redecorating."

The group walked into the park, immediately not liking the dark, spooky tone of the place.

"Where do you think he's holding Dani?" Denise asked.

"The boogeyman made this place his realm", Egon said. "They could be anywhere."


	13. Return to the Realm

Slimer flew around the amusement park, trying to help the ghostbusters find the boogeyman. He looked into a funhouse mirror and screamed when he saw the boogeyman, instead of his own reflection. He flew to Egon and Ray, babbling about what he saw.

"Slimer's picked up on something", Ray said.

Slimer pointed to the funhouse mirrors surprising everyone when the boogeyman laughed in all of them.

"Blast him!" Peter yelled.

The ghostbusters aimed their proton blasters at the mirrors and opened fire. All of them were surprised to see their blasts did nothing. A supernatural doorway opened up with the boogeyman laughing as he stepped out of it carrying Danielle in his arms.

"Mom! Dad!" Danielle yelled.

"Dani!" Denise gasped.

The boogeyman raspily chuckled as he raised his hand. Electric negative energy was sent to a rollercoaster that was sitting nearby. The car changed from an ordinary rollercoaster ride to a living monster. The monster growled as he flew off the tracks, toward the ghostbusters.

"Mom! Dad!" Dani cried as the monster took them high into the air.

Everyone screamed as the monster flew high above the amusement park. Their proton packs were removed by the boogeyman's creation, taking away their only means of defense. Things only got worse as the monster flew into the doorway, taking everyone back to the boogeyman's realm. Slimer screamed as he flew out of the park to look for help. Danielle continued to struggle to get out of the boogeyman's grip.

"Let me go!" she said. "Okay, you got what you wanted, my parents are scared."

"I'm far from done", the boogeyman said. "The fun is only just beginning."

He laughed as he threw Danielle into the realm to join her parents.

* * *

Everyone moaned as they started to come back to their senses.

"Ugh, remind me never to come here on a full stomach", Winston groaned.

"Or an empty one", Peter added.

"Where are we?" Denise asked.

They looked around and saw everything in the boogeyman's realm was just as crazy, just as twisted as they remembered. Denise gasped and pointed up above them. Danielle was hanging above them by her wrists. She appeared to be unconscious.

"Dani!" Ray yelled. "Dani, can you hear me?"

"Dani!" Denise yelled. "Danielle Marie Stantz wake, up!

Danielle just hung there limp and unmoving. Everyone looked down as the floor started to rise. The ghostbusters yelled in fear as the boogeyman rose up from the floor, roaring at them.

"Did I scare you?" he growled. "Good! Especially you, Egon. And you two as well!"

He laughed as he looked at Ray and Denise keeping their eyes on their daughter. The boogeyman took the chain that tied her wrists together and swung her by his fingers.

"Spoiled little brat deserves this."

"You leave our daughter alone!" Denise yelled.

Thick tentacles broke out from the wall behind them, tying all of them up.

"The more scared you are, the more it feeds me", the boogeyman laughed.

"I hope we make him sick to his stomach", Winston murmured.

The boogeyman laughed wheezily as he opened his mouth wide and held Danielle over his mouth, ready to devour her. Ray and Denise struggled frantically. They couldn't let their daughter be eaten like this.

"Dani!"


	14. Help!

Darlynn was keeping watch over the kids in case the boogeyman came back. Jason, Donald and Catherine had all gone to sleep. The window the boogeyman broke in was boarded up to keep him from getting back inside. The children kept the lights on to feel more safe.

Darlynn was worried about the ghostbusters, as well as Danielle. She hoped none of them were hurt. She hoped Danielle was safely away from the boogeyman. Darlynn gasped as she saw something come through the boarded window.

"Slimer?" she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"Help!" he yelled shaking Donald. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Donald opened his eyes, yelling as he saw Slimer floating in front of his face. Jason and Catherine woke up, jumping out of their sleeping bags.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"It's just Slimer", Darlynn said. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the firehouse?"

Slimer started babbling as he stretched his face to different shapes. Everyone could swear at one point his face looked like Ray's. He flew around the room, continuing to babble incoherently before splatting to the floor.

"The boogeyman captured the ghostbusters?" Donald gasped.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh!" Slimer answered.

"Oh no!" Catherine cried. "How can we help?"

"I don't know", Darlynn said putting her shoes on. "But I won't let Dad and his friends be killed by that freaky monster. Slimer, where are they?"

"Come on!" Slimer said pushing them to the door. "Come on! Come with me! Come with me!"

* * *

Denise and Ray struggled against their restraints as they watched the boogeyman dangle an unconscious Danielle over his mouth.

"Stop this!" Ray yelled. "What do you have to gain through all this?"

"This is your worst nightmare", the boogeyman wheezed. "What's more fun than bringing that nightmare to life? I can scare you to death with this."

"Let her go!" Denise yelled.

"Let go?" he asked. "As you wish."

He wheezily laughed as he let go of Danielle, letting her fall into her mouth. Denise and Ray screamed loud as they watched the monster eat their daughter in one bite. Danielle was gone, taken from them by the very thing they swore would never get her.

"No! My baby!"

"Scared enough already?" the boogeyman asked. "The fun's just getting started."

He raised his hands, releasing the negative electricity from his body. The ghostbusters were released from their bonds and sent falling into a pit of darkness.


End file.
